Packaged goods, such as are typically packaged in rectangular boxes or “bubble” or “blister” packages, are typically placed on generally horizontal pegs or display racks or rods within a grocery store or the like, such as self-service retail stores or the like. Typical products in such packages on the shelves in retail stores contain or include, for example, toothbrushes, pens, playing cards, camera film, batteries, small toys, or the like. Typically, these packages are suspended from the display racks in rows and are placed adjacent to other choices or brands of similar products. The boxes or packages include facings with text and graphics or the like to communicate to the shoppers what is in the boxes and any other information about the products in the boxes. The boxes or packages of similar products are typically generally the same shape, and seek to achieve distinction in the selection process of the consumer through various characteristics, such as brand identification, special product offers or other offers on the package, color attraction, value of benefits and the like, that are visible or viewable at the product package and that may encourage the shopper to select one brand of product over another. Suspended goods are often supported at their back panels such that their front panels or faces are angled somewhat downward when they are suspended.
As the consumer patrols the aisles of the store for their groceries or other items, the consumer will look at the products along the shelves of the aisles and select a desired product or often a product that catches his or her attention better than other products in that aisle. Because such products are often purchased on impulse, and with little prior thought or planning on the part of the consumer, it is often desired to distinguish the packages from one another to improve the chance that a consumer will notice and select a particular package over the others on the display racks. Any competitive advantage or enhancement to the appearance or distinction from one product to another may significantly increase the likelihood that a consumer will select the enhanced or distinct product package over the other products and packages on the display racks.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a package that will have enhanced visual appeal to further distinguish it from the other packages at the display rack or panel.